timeridersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paul Kramer
"Now, if you want to win this war, if you want detailed intelligence of what your enemies are doing right now, if you want weapons technology that will make you invincible - then I suggest you call off those men outside and listen '''very closely '''to what I am about to tell you." "It will come for every soul in this world... because this is a world that '''never should have been.' Every person living right now is living a life that never should have been."'' ~Paul Kramer Paul Kramer is the main antagonist in TimeRiders (Book). He, along with a team of elite commandoes from the year 2066, raided the Natural History Museum to find Waldstein's original time machine, and head back to April 15th, 1941. The team were successful in sending all their equipment across, but they did not escape without sacrifice: out of the 24 men who entered, only 17, including Kramer, managed to travel back in time. The team materialized outside Der Kehlsteinhaus (The Eagle's Nest) one of Hitler's retreats in Bavaria. They raided the compound and managed to get to Hitler, but not before losing 13 more men, leaving only Kramer, Karl Haas, and two others. Kramer then serves as Hitler's adjutant for the duration of the Second World War, successfully leading the Nazis to victory in Europe. More than a decade later, the Nazis (now under Kramer's control) lead an amphibious assault on the United States, reaching Washington within eight weeks. It is here in Washington that Maddy opens a time portal without running a density probe first. She closes the portal after a soldier blunders through it, only for the same soldier to wind up fused with another when the portal is closed. This amalgam is taken up to Kramer's HQ, Das Mutterschiff, a giant hovership located above the White House . Kramer notes that the body looks surprisingly similar to the one he found not too shortly after his trip to 1941, when two of his men suffered that same fate. It is believed this is what caused Kramer to go insane, and eventually causes him to develop a doomsday device which wipes out all life on Earth. Background Kramer was originally one of Waldstein's proteges in the original timeline. He discussed the theory of time travel with Waldstein when he was but a mere student, at least up until the Chicago Incident, which resulted in Waldstein returning a changed man. Kramer's greater accomplisments during the original timeline involved assembling a team of the most elite mercenaries he could find. He made sure they were all fluent in at least two languages, and were willing to change history for the better, to avoid the grim future of 2066. He and this team raided the Natural History Museum in order to find Waldstein's original time machine, the one which was supposedly dismantled. Kramer suspected that Waldstein, instead of destroying the machine, instead secretly arranged for the machine to be stored in the Natural History Museum. Kramer's hunch is proven correct, and he his able to send equipment, along with his team, back through time. He too goes back, but not before dropping a grenade in order to destroy the machine and stop anyone else from following him through. Contamination Kramer was successful in altering the original timeline. Instead of the Nazis losing World War II, it was the intelligence and advanced weaponry from the future which Kramer brought that led the Nazis to victory. The Third Reich was successful in its European campaign, conquering France and Poland, along with several unknown countries. Russia was not invaded, as in the original timeline, this is what resulted in Hitler's defeat. 11 years after the end of the original timeline's Second World War , the Third Reich (now under Kramer's control) carries out an amphibious assault on the United States in 1956, conquering the country within eight weeks. In less than two decades, Kramer has conquered more land than any other other leader in history, but his motive is not power. Rather, he seeks to learn from his predecessors mistakes and unite the world under the flag of the Greater Reich, ensuring that the same calamities that troubled his generation in the original timeline do not happen again. A second contamination occured, however, when Maddy inadvertently caused two people to become fused together after failing to run a density check when opening a return portal for Liam and Bob. When Kramer saw the body, it sent him down the slope to insanity over the coming weeks, as he secludes himself from his Greater Reich. A possible contributing factor could be Bob's insurgency attacks across the East Coast, as the artifical support unit attempts to find its Mission Operative, Liam O'Connor. Kramer believes that it isn't some assassin from the future after him, but an entity, something which they (the time travellers) have angered. Kramer winds up building a crude doomsday device, an atom bomb rigged to a mechanish which can open a minute gap in the fabric of space-time. This magnifies the amount of energy released, giving off a blast of gamma radiation which will kill all life on Earth. After having Karl Haas executed for attempting to stop him, Kramer, who is now truly alone, sets off the bomb, ending all life on Earth. The world he leaves behind is not a dying world, but a dead world, waiting for the last descendants of humanity to fade away. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters